


Cure for the Common Cold

by ephemerality



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Riku is weird, Sick Fic, but Takeru loves him anyway, this is so late omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just wanted to blow me and you know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for the Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write this ages ago omg I'm so sorry but it's here now! yay?

"Are you done yet?" Takeru tries to sound annoyed, he really does, but something about the whole situation is adorable and the words come out more affectionate instead. It didn't help that this feels much better than he'd anticipated. At least Riku can't see his face. 

But then again, Riku's pretty good at reading his mind. 

He glances up from Takeru's legs, grinning in a way that Takeru knows spells trouble. "Feeling better yet?" 

Takeru hesitates. He kind of does, but at the same time this is a fantastic opportunity to have Riku's hands on him. "...not really." 

Riku's smiles widens, almost like he knows what Takeru's thinking. _Almost_ , because he likes to think that Riku can't actually read his mind. 

"I can't read your mind, Takeru. You'll have to tell me what you want." 

 _Goddammit_. "I want some soup." 

Riku sighs, sitting up and grumbling to himself. "Ungrateful brat. After I massaged his feet too." 

Takeru rolls his eyes. "You just wanted to blow me and you know it." Mentally he pats himself on the back for being able to say that without impersonating a fire truck. 

"You would've felt better and you know it!" 

"I have a cold," Takeru deadpans. "And while I appreciate the sentiment, I think soup and cold medicine would be more effective treatment." 

He feels more than sees Riku stick his tongue out at him. It's been years, and Riku is still a petulant, adorable man child at heart. 

"Aww, I knew it. You _do_ think I'm adorable," Riku coos. "What kind of soup do you want?" 

 _Goddammit again._ "I think you're annoying and anything is fine. I'm not picky." 

"Yes you are," Riku counters. "You're the pickiest person I know." He completely ignores Takeru's glare. "Now let's see. My mom told me that chicken soup is good for sickness, and you like chicken so I'll do that!" 

"You actually remembered that?" 

"Well, she told me like half an hour ago, so yeah." 

 _Half an_ _–_ "Riku, did you call your mom and ask her how to take care of me?" He remembers Riku leaving to go to the bathroom but he hadn't thought anything of it. 

"Yeah. She says hi by the way, and to get well soon." 

Takeru blinks. He's about to say something, he's not sure what, but then he sneezes. Riku makes a squeaky sort of sound, and Takeru squints at him. "What?" 

Riku is already climbing off the bed. "Nothing, sorry, I know you don't like it when I call your sneezes cute but they are, they're adorable, just saying, I'm gonna go make some soup now bye!" 

He rushes out of the room, and Takeru stares at the open door. _What on earth –_  

And suddenly Riku is back, pulling the blanket up to Takeru's shoulders and kissing his forehead. "Try to get some rest, okay?" 

Takeru eyes him knowingly. "You forgot what kind of soup to make, didn't you?" 

" _No_ , I just wanted to...um, double check, that's all. Just so there's no miscommunications." 

He can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Chicken soup, Riku. You're making me chicken soup." 

"Right, got it!" He kisses Takeru's forehead again. "Rest." 

"Don't burn down the kitchen." 

"Hey, you're more likely to do that than I am!" 

Rather than admit how true that is, Takeru reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss, a real one this time, slow and sweet and he can taste Riku's favorite bubblegum. 

"You know," Riku tuts, pulling back thoughtfully "If you're up for it, my offer still stands." 

Takeru rolls his eyes. "Really?" 

"Really really." Riku's eyes are brimming with mischief. 

" _For the last time, oral sex is not a cure for the common cold._ " 

"Well, how would you know if you never tried it?" 

"I want soup." 

"And then we can try it out?" 

"Go make me soup, Riku." 

"Yes, dear." One more peck on his cheek and Riku disappears to the kitchen, leaving Takeru to smile at the ceiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
